Spirits
by shukishi
Summary: A/U: It was unheard of for a shinigami to be human. For that reason, Botan was sent to Soul Society to observe Ichigo Kurosaki. Was Botan sent to just observe, or was there more to it? Botan-Centric
1. Chapter 1

Spirits

* * *

A/U: Botan was sent to Soul Society to observe the human shinigami as it was unheard but was that all she's suppose to do during her time in Soul Society? Just observing Ichigo Kurosaki or was there more to it, for Botan to be there? (Warning: **Botan-centric.**)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Botan," Koenma's baby voice called out to his long time ferry girl, "Enma-sama has a mission for you."

"Enma daiou-sama?" Botan asks, confused. It wasn't that common for the King to give out a mission to a ferry girl. "What is it? Enma daiou-sama never directly gives me a mission. The only times Enma-sama did was when I had to…" Botan trailed off, having a sinking feeling what the mission was.

"Yes, that's what you would need to do. As one of the only ferry girl (who's free by the way) to have knowledge and more importantly the experience of that world, makes you the top candidate for it." Koenma nodded firmly, while searching for the file for Botan. "George, turn on the screen please." By the time George turns on the screen behind Koenma, the toddler found the folder and gave it to Botan. "Here's the folder with information of what you need to do. Though it's mostly a cover-up of what Enma-sama wants you to do, he says it counts as an official mission as well. The mission would last at least a year and the most would be five years max but it might end sooner than you'd think. You would be able to visit Ningenkai, Rekai, or even Makai if you want to but please do it if you only need things or on holidays. They'll provide whatever you need."

"Hmm…" Botan flipped through the pages that informed her of the past events starting from today and years on before that. "Am I the only one who goes?" Some of the information was quite interesting to her, though she had been there before but it seemed that centuries of not being there makes her loss on some events.

"For now but if you need any back up, I'll send the available one to you. He'll head out and would be guarding you once everything settle for him (you know how he gets if you're in any danger)." Koenma watched as Botan lazily flipped through the pages. "Understand the mission?"

Botan snapped the folder closed and look up to smile at her longtime boss. She held the folder up with her left hand. In a split second it caught on fire, not like the red flames you see every day but a green flame. In seconds the folder vanished with no ashes left. "Understood Koenma-sama, I will be there by the time the portal opens. For now, I should pack, would you give my regards to them?" Botan had to smile with mirth as she sees the face of her boss paled at the mention of informing the spirit detectives of their ferry girl living for at least a year to five years long.

"Don't you want to say good-bye to them Botan?" Koenma asks almost in a frenzy state. He really didn't want to deal with the detectives. They seem to really grown on Botan and became overprotective of the never aging ferry over the past decade. Her appearance and bubbly nature has everything to do with it.

"Oh, Koenma-sama," Botan says with a bright and cheerful smile, "I would love to but the portal will open in less than ten minutes. I need to ready all my things before leaving. I'm afraid I won't have time to personally say good-bye to them, as much as I would love to. Anyways, I got to go. Please be sure to inform them of my love! Oh! And good-bye Koenma-sama! I'll be sure to update you on my progress!" With that, the bright blue haired ferry girl left with a skip.

"Wait Botan! Don't leave me to inform-" Before Koenma could finish his plea, the large double doors shut closed.

* * *

"Hmmm," Botan hummed as she browsed through her closet and picking out most of them and fitting her clothing that consist of mostly kimono into her bag. But with the amount of things she puts into the bag seemed to defy laws that's known to most as the bag never grew bigger. Perhaps this was one of the mysteries of Botan as Keiko had brought the bag at a normal human district and gave the bag as a present.

"Botan!" A voice called out to the blue haired ferry girl that belonged to the young ferry girl called Hinageshi. Botan turned to see a dramatic sad face, tear eyed girl. "Are you really leaving for five years?!"

"Silly Hinageshi," Botan started while still shoving things into her bag, she only had a few more minutes left. "I'll be back for visiting, besides, it only _might_ last for five years. It's at least a year with visiting so it's not that bad. It might end sooner than you would think if everything goes along smoothly."

"But-but what about the spirit detectives?" Hinageshi asks on a verge to wail.

"Don't worry because you're going to be the liaison between them and Rekai! This job is a what I will entrust you with, so work hard!" Botan smiled as she finishes packing. With a clap the bag was surrounded into smoke as it disappeared to wherever it was until Botan summons it.

"Botan!" Hinageshi cried and hugged the older girl. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back soon!" Botan says, while prying the girl gently off of her. "I need to go Hinageshi, the portal will open soon and it'll only stay open for a minute." With that said, she quickly began walking to where the portal was held at with a sad Hinageshi waving good-bye.

Botan sighed once she arrives at the portal. It was going to be a long mission and a tiresome one as well. Summoning her oar, she sat on the hovering oar and slowly flew into the portal. "Well here I come again, Soul Society." Once Botan was into the portal and promptly closed quickly behind her.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto sighed as she pulls back her long silken blond hair behind her ears. Why did she have to wait for so long, especially when she could have been drinking delicious sake? Matsumoto turned her head over her shoulders and shifted her leg to another rock so she could be more comfortable while leaning back.

"Nee," Matsumoto drawled out to a lieutenant such as her, "Nanao."

"What is it Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Nanao Ise asks as she push up her glasses with her right hand while the other, hand a rather large and thick book.

"Who is this guest to Soul Society that needs three lieutenants and a captain for an escort?" Matsumoto asks, as they were not told of the detail but only to escort the guest as swiftly and in secret as possible.

"I do not know Matsumoto-fukutaichou but Yamamoto-Genryuusai has stressed it that no matter what, we are to escort our guest directly to him." Nanao replied but looked over to the smiling captain. "However, I would suppose that Unohana-taichou would know more than I do."

"Ara, ara," Retsu Unohana chuckled, "Ise-fukutaichou is correct but I only know a bit more than you do. Isn't that so, Isane-fukutaichou?"

"Ah!" Kotetsu Isane said in surprised when the attention was directed towards her, "Eh…I think so? Um…but this is important right? So it doesn't really matter?"

"That's true but I'm so curious!" Matsumoto says with a bit of frustration, "I mean, why couldn't the Second Division escort her if they're so good at what they're doing?"

"That is because they're busy with something else," Ise said, "Did you not listen during our meeting?"

"I wonder when our guest with arrive?" Matsumoto ignores the latter remark Ise made causing Ise to sigh inwardly, "Makes me wonder what status of our guest is to make Yamamoto-Genryuusai to send us all here."

"Well Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Nanao started, catching her attention, "You'll find out soon enough. The portal is opening." With that said, Nanao followed suit and stood behind Unohana and next to Isane.

"Finally!" Matsumoto said while brushing off any dirt that managed to cling onto her shinigami uniform. She watched the portal open to a safe tunnel that lets guests travel without any harm. Matsumoto wonders what kind of guest it was. Maybe some super handsome man or some beautiful woman in high status or comes from a noble family.

But what stepped out of the portal slowly was not of any distinguished family from Soul Society nor any beautiful or handsome women or men. Not of normal appearance either. Sure she seen some odd colored hair and eyes but this one was different.

"Hello there!" A cheerful voice came from a happy looking girl that doesn't appeared more older than a fourteen year old, dressed in a bright pink kimono that reminds Matsumoto of Yachiru's hair. A red obi decorated red silk stitched flowered was tied around her waist in a shape of a butterfly. This girl's hair was colored sky blue, high up in a ponytail. Her big sharp catlike eyes were colored in pink, with a tint of purple in it.

"Botan-sama," Unohana said in a respectful voice and bowed deep waist that was followed by the three lieutenants behind her, "It is a great honor to have you back. I wish you will enjoy your stay here."

The one called Botan bowed back as well before straightening up with a bright smile. "Unohana-sama, it is great to be back. I hope you've been doing well for all these years."

"I have been, thank you Botan-sama." Unohana said once she straightens up, "I hope you have been well for the past years as well."

Botan chuckled, thinking of the events that happened once she met her long time friend Yusuke, "It has been well, I met many new friends."

"That is good, now shall I introduce the lieutenants behind me?" Unohana asks, stepping aside for Botan to see the three women behind her.

Botan nodded eagerly, "Of course! I'll be happy to meet them."

"Of course," Unohana said before gesturing to the one closest to her, Isane who was bowing nervously. "This is my lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane." Gesturing to Nanao who stood proudly, bowed, "This is Nanao Ise, a lieutenant of Kyouraku-taichou."

"Oh my!" Botan widen her eyes in surprise, "A lieutenant is willing to stay as one for Kyouraku-taichou? That's news…back than he goes through them like sake. You must be very competent, Ise-sama."

"Not at all, Botan-sama," Nanao said with a stern face.

"This lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto of the Tenth Division." Unohana said, gesturing to the bowing woman.

"Nice to meet you all!" Botan said cheerfully, "As you probably know, I am Botan! I hope that you would guide me through the things I'm not knowledgeable with."

"Shall we go now?" Unohana asks.

"Of course," Botan said, "I'll need to report to Yamamoto-sama soon."

Unohana nodded while holding on to the hilt of her sword before saying, "_Minazuki_…"

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Spirits

-

* * *

-

A/U: Botan was sent to Soul Society to observe the human shinigami as it was unheard but was that all she's suppose to do during her time in Soul Society? Just observing Ichigo Kurosaki or was there more to it, for Botan to be there? (Warning: **Botan-centric.**)

-

* * *

-

"Yamamoto-sama," Botan smiles seeing the elderly old man sitting on his seat and bowed deeply in respect. "It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"My, my," Yamamoto said with a smile, "You still look the same since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"I've been well and what about Yamamoto-sama?"

"Hohohoho," Yamamoto laughed joyfully, "Wonderful child, I've been doing quite well. Now," Looking over to the awaiting Captain and Lieutenant, "Thank you for escorting her, you may leave now. I'll send someone for you if I need to."

The four women, bowed before leaving the two alone. Waiting until Yamamoto knew no one was close by he turned to Botan solemnly. "Now, greetings aside, Enma-sama sent me a letter stating you are here to observe the human shinigami."

"Yes that is correct," Botan said with a smile.

"For _you_ to be here, observing just the human boy is like having you spend a year long paid vacation." Yamamoto said while looking straight at the girl's unwavering eyes.

"And why would you think that Yamamoto-sama?" Botan said, "Having human nosing into our affairs should not be taken lightly unless you specifically recruit them or the like."

Yamamoto smiled but if anyone else were there, they would have been sweating with the amount of controlled power he was purposely leaking. "Silly girl, the only time they would send someone like you here is during a crisis. Your Reikai would never bother us unless something happens that would affect themselves."

"Yamamoto-sama," Botan said with her smile dropping a bit, "Whatever made you think that? Reikai isn't selfish as you claim to be."

"Whatever made me think that is none of your concern. Now, everything is ready for you. You may leave now. Keep your meddling to the minimum and go do whatever your really came here to do under the pretense of observing the human boy."

Botan sighs with a wry smile on her face, "I really wish that whenever I do meet with you, it wouldn't be under these circumstances."

"I do so as well child," Yamamoto said smiling, all traces of his power leaking gone. "But it seems that Soul Society and Reikai does not mesh well, even if we are a branch of it. Now go child, leave this old man to enjoy his tea. I trust that you remember where you last reside in."

"Yes, yes, I remember well enough Yamamoto-sama," Botan said with a bow, "I shall take my leave now. Have a good day." With that, she smiles before leaving and sliding the wooden door closed behind her.

-

* * *

-

Ichigo Kurosaki looks dubiously at Hanatarou Yamada, a fellow shinigami of the Fourth Division. "Come again? Why does this…soul reaper need to observe me?"

Hanatarou sighs and begins to repeat the message he was given to deliver to Ichigo. "Yamamoto-Genryuusai-sama had no choice in this matter, it was because it's an order from the top."

"Wait a moment…There's someone else that up that old man?" Ichigo asks incredulously. He knew the old man was old and was the strongest one in Soul Society but he didn't know there's actually someone that tops the man in authority.

Hanatarou nodded and phase over Ichigo's interruption like it was nothing. "Of course. Soul Society may be one of the strongest realms of the dead in its own right but it's only one of the many branches that spread out from the origin of the dead. Though I did hear that it was an odd place… But anyways, someone was sent from Yamamoto-Genryuusai-sama boss to observe you. The reason is that it's abnormal that a human being is actually a shinigami; usually one has to be dead to be one. So, please do your best to remain out of trouble. Soul Society do need you strength for defeating Aizen."

"Uh huh…" Ichigo still remained a bit distrustful over the observer. "So who…is the observer? Is he some sort of high ranking shinigami or something?"

"I don't really know but the observer is suppose to be meeting you sometime around your dismissal from school." It wasn't Ichigo's human school per say, instead Ichigo was attending the Soul Reaper Academy but it's more like him sitting in a classroom with tutors cramming whatever they could into his head. If Ichigo, who didn't formally attend the academy, was taught the basics and maybe even more than he'll be more power with kidou on the side than just sparring everyday.

"Hmm…." Both stayed silent until Ichigo finally got the nerve to ask a question that's been bothering him for a while. "Say…aren't you in the Fourth Division? Why are you running errands for that old guy when he could have just used his own lackeys?"

"Well…" Hanatarou started with a gloomy expression, remembering what happened.

_Hanatarou was clutching to his message that his captain entrusted him with to bring to another division's lieutenant. While running towards his intended route, he somehow for some reason, passes near the captains' meeting room. Just as he was about to pass the room, he was stopped by Yamamoto-Genryuusai who was standing in front of the doorway._

_"Say boy," The First Division Captain started, making Hanatarou halt a few feet away, "Would you do me a favor and…"_

_As he started to say his message, Hanatarou could only nervously fiddle and shuffle from one foot to the other. He had to get the message to the lieutenant soon but he also got the feeling that the old captain deliberately stood there just so he could use him._

"Yamamoto-Genryuusai-sama entrusted me with the message," Hanatarou said unconsciously clutching to his message that was suppose to be delivered. "When I was delivering something."

"Ah," Ichigo started, "So, is that envelope you're holding now was the message you were suppose to deliver?"

Hanatarou widen his eyes as he almost snapped his neck to see the message. "…!"

"I'll see you soon," Ichigo said as he sees the shinigami panicking.

"Bye Ichigo-kun!" Hanatarou said before he quickly runs to where he was suppose to be half an hour ago.

Ichigo only raise his hand in one waving motion with his usual bland look on his face before he register something in his brain as well. "Wait a min-Dismissal?! But isn't that right now?!" Having to be called out in the middle of his tutoring session, with Hanatarou delivering his message twice, and seeing shinigami in training leaving the school clearly means it was time for him to meet his observer.

"Bingo, bingo!" A clear, cheerful voice came from above Ichigo who quickly look up to see who in Soul Society had such a cheery voice other than that pink haired girl. In less than a moment, Ichigo was quickly facing face to face with a pointing finger in-between his eyes.

"Wha-What?" Stuttering, Ichigo was clearly confused, having never seen someone in Soul Society wearing a bright pink kimono and had bright blue hair. "Bingo…?" He was at loss, wondering what this kid was doing and how she was able to float while sitting on an oar.

"Bingo I said!" The fourteen-year-old looking girl says, "You guessed it right. I am here to meet you once you were dismissed from school."

The orange haired teenager stayed silent, as it seemed like it was his best choice when dealing with hyperactive females and letting them talk out all the information Ichigo needed to know to respond without making himself look like a fool.

"How are you?" The girl smiled brightly, "I am Botan who was sent by Enma-daiou-sama to observe you, Ichigo Kurosaki, the human soul reaper."

-

* * *

-

End of Chapter 2

-


End file.
